The Music never dies
by Lau8
Summary: One-shots based off songs. Beth and Daryl of course. Some following the show (You know zombies and all) and some AU. All ratings.
1. Autumn Leaves

**Based on the song "Autumn Leaves" by Ed Sheeran. Let me know what you think. Should I continue this as a series of one shots based off songs? **

_Another day another life_

_Passes by just like mine_

_It's not complicated/ Another mind_

_Another soul_

_Another body to grow old_

_It's not complicated_

Daryl wasn't fond of reflection, but here he was sitting on a porch reflecting. "Fuck," he thought to himself. It figures that the first time he would let himself fall in love with a girl she would get taken away from him. _You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone Daryl Dixon. _Beth. She was just gone.

_And you're miles away_

_And yesterday you were here with me_

As he sat on that porch with the rain falling down, he decided he didn't care if he was feeling sorry for himself. Nothing in his life ever worked out anyway. His mom died, his father was a sadistic asshole, and even his tough as nails brother was dead. When it was her and him alone in that funeral he had started feeling that foreign feeling of hope. They could stay there the two of them and they could be a family.

_Another tear_

_Another cry_

_Another place for us to die_

_It's not complicated_

He could kick himself now. All the mistakes he made. He had been too much of a pussy to tell her how he felt. _You! You changed my mind Beth Greene. It was you. _It would always be her. Even without her beside him, her light had seeped into his heart and refused to go out. If she was gone forever he knew he'd carry that light in his heart for the rest of his miserable life. He owed her that much at least.

_Another life that's gone to waste_

_Another light lost from your face_

_It's complicated_

For the majority of the time he had known her he had just dismissed her as being just a girl who needed protecting. Nothing special. _I know you look at me and just see another dead girl. _She had been right. Damn her for being so wise. He had been wrong. He may be older than her, but she was years ahead of him. Then she became so much more to him. Smart, brave (heck she stood up to his asshole drunken rant), strong, and beautiful…fuck she really was beautiful. His little song bird. He didn't want to hear anyone else sing again, if it wasn't her.

_Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?_

_Float down_

_Like autumn leaves_

_Hush now_

He closed his eyes trying to recall the sound of her voice while she was singing. It had soothed him. That night in the funeral home, no one had ever sang Daryl Dixon a lullaby. She was the first. The first woman he let into his heart. At the time he had been unable to understand exactly what was going on. _What changed your mind? _He had butterflies in his stomach. Dixon's don't get butterflies, but there he was heart hammering wanting so badly to have Beth Greene show him what it was all about.

_Ooh how I miss you_

_My symphony played the song that carried you out_

_Ooh how I miss you_

_And I, I miss you and I wish you'd stay_

The rain continued to pelt down all around him, but he remained dry under the porch. Then he thought he saw a movement out in the trees. It was hard to tell in the storm, the rain was practically a curtain morphing the shapes around him. But Daryl Dixon was a hunter and he could tell the movement he detected was real. He squinted his eyes trying to get a better glimpse. It was a person, or more probably a walker. He raised his crossbow and crouched low. If it was a walker it would be an easy kill, if it was a person he probably had the one up because untrained eyes wouldn't be able to see through the rain or hear any footsteps.

As the body made it's way closer Daryl determined it wasn't a walker because it wasn't walking all zig-zaggy. It wasn't a man. Too small. A woman? He decided to call out to the figure taking a chance. "Don't take no more steps an' drop any weapons ya got!"

The person immediately stopped and seemed shocked to hear his voice. Then he heard the person's voice, it came out as a whisper, but to Daryl the words echoed loudly in his mind. "Daryl?"

_Float down_

_Like autumn leaves_

"Beth? Beth!" He ran out into the rain. There she stood, sopping wet, covered in scars and dirt, but she was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful and alive. Without a thought Daryl wrapped her up in a hug. It was the biggest hug Daryl had ever given in his whole entire life and she gave a hug that mirrored his. They stayed in that hug so long, but it didn't matter. Tears and rain streamed down both of their faces. His hand traveled to her cheek, perhaps to see if she was in fact real. And she was. "How? How are you here?"

"I had to get back to you Daryl." _I'm not gonna leave you. _With that he kissed her. She would show him the way after all.

_Stay out and we'll live forever now_


	2. Yayo

**This one is from Lana Del Rey's "Yayo"**

**Tell me what you think? And you guys want I'll take song suggestions or plot suggestions. Just let me know! Thanks! **

**P.s. this is pure smut. **

Daryl Dixon had no idea what to do with himself in this moment. Here he was alone in this bedroom with her (the rest of their family was in the same small house, but at this moment they sure as hell didn't exist for him.) He was sitting on the bed and Beth…she was standing in front of him…naked. Shit she was seducing him and he was sitting there, mouth open, gaping at her like a big idiot.

_I like the snake on your tattoo_

_I like the ivy and the ink blue_

_Yayo_

_Yes, you_

_Yayo_

"Do you like what you see Daryl Dixon?" How the fuck did her voice get so sexy. She was his sweet angel, but at this moment she was as sinful as they get. His mouth opened to speak, but he couldn't form words and instead nodded his head furiously. Wow he was being such a teenager. Sure he had seen Beth Greene naked, they had fucked several times, but it had been awkward and hurried. He never knew how fast to go, where to put his hands, and there was the ever-present risk of someone catching them.

Tonight was different, they had a secure room with a lock on it and Daryl would put a bolt into anyone's head that tried to interrupt this moment. The woman he loved, who gave him hope, was now also giving him the biggest hard on.

_You have to take me right now_

_From this dark trailer park life now_

_Yayo_

_How now_

_Yayo_

Beth climbed up on the bed and crawled her way over to him. Seeing her making her way to him on all fours caused his cock to harden even more. Fuck he needed to bury himself into her right now, awkwardness be damned. This was his woman and he wanted to feel all of her and make her scream out his name.

"You gonna take off your clothes Daryl, or do I hafta do it for ya?" There was that sexy voice again. He grunted some sort of reply and started stripping off his shirt, but in that moment she was already unbuttoning his pants. Her hand grazed his dick and he let out a gasp and realized his restraint was gone to hell. He was all action at that point, furiously ridding himself of his clothes, all of them.

_Let me put on a show for you, daddy_

_Let me put on a show_

_Let me put on a show for you, tiger_

_Let me put on a show_

He grabbed her, flipping her over on her back so he was on top, body flush against her. Skin to skin. His lips found hers while his fingers made their way to her super wet pussy. He let out a groan as he pumped his fingers inside. She was so wet, so warm, and his cock throbbed as it rested against her creamy white thigh. Her breathing was hitching as his thumb rubbed her clit, "Cum for me baby, you feel so good, I need you to cum."

As if obeying his command she threw her head back, body twitching, toes curling, and she breathed out his name as he kissed her neck making his way to her breasts. "Daryl I want you inside me. Now!"

_I need you like a baby when I hold you_

_Like a druggy, like I told you_

_Yayo_

_Yeah, you_

_Yayo_

He didn't need to be asked twice, and he entered her in one swift motion, stilling for a bit so she could accommodate for his size. He looked down at her beautiful blue eyes and the look she was giving him filled him with awe. He didn't get it really, they way she looked at him, like he was her world or something. He let out another groan and began thrusting slowly to start, but her little sighs and cries were calling to him and he soon began to pump faster and faster, the friction causing the most wonderful please. He moaned, "Oh fuck, Beth!" and she began to increase her thrusts too.

_Put me onto your black motorcycle_

They were moving in sink, almost like they were communicating their story, physically showing that they were one that they belonged to each other.

He felt her walls tighten and she let out a moan that everyone in a miles distance could probably hear. With a grunt he followed. It was the most intense orgasm of his life. His arms then gave out and he fell onto her, breathing heavy before he could move over to her side.

_Hello, heaven, you are a tunnel-lined_

_With yellow lights on a dark night_

_Yayo_

_Yes, you_

_Yayo_

She stroked her hand through his hair and gently kissed his lips. "That's wha' ya get for puttn' on a show for me Greene."

"But you liked it?"

He laughed, "Oh fuck ya!" Then he brought his forehead to hers and whispered, "I love you Beth." It wasn't the first time he said it, it still felt strange on his tongue, but oh so right.

"I love you too Daryl Dixon and I think I'm gonna have to put on some more shows for ya."

_Let me put on a show_

_Let me put on a show for you, tiger_

_Let me put on a show_


	3. Draw your swords

**Based of the song "Draw Your Swords" by Angus and Julia Stone. Most of this stuff has been super sappy so far, but I don't want to make anything too sad yet, I'm not ready for that. **

**Anyways tell me what you think? And as always you guys can request a song or prompt anytime. **

**Thank you! **

It had been two months now. Two months sense Beth Greene had walked back into their lives, fighting her way to the Alexandria Safe Zone, further proof that she was strong. It had been a joyful reunion to say the least the whole family erupted in tears and hugs, all the crap that made him uneasy. He had hugged her too after he got over his initial shock. He hadn't wanted to let her go, but his guilt pulled him away. He had said it before, and it still applied, She saved herself. He on the other hand had only managed to put her in harms way. If he had acted smarter then she wouldn't have gotten taken away in the first place, she wouldn't have all those scars that would mark her face, forever. Two months, and Daryl Dixon was keeping his distance. His feelings of love for the girl were stronger than ever, but so were his feelings of fear. He was afraid he'd lose her again.

He was sitting outside leaning against a tree trunk by himself smoking a cigarette. The weather held a warm breeze and the earth felt alive with the coming of spring. Lately he had been smoking a lot of cigarettes, trying to burn away his fear and ground himself in reality, she was still here. He closed his eyes as he exhaled the smoke and heard the faint sounds of footsteps making their way towards him. He looked over and his heart started to beat faster. Beth. Beth was walking towards him. He couldn't say anything as she neared him and he felt like a damn fool.

_See her come down, through the clouds_

_I feel like a fool_

_I aint got nothing left to give_

_Nothing to lose_

She stood in front of him and peered down into his eyes. He let out a grunt, hoping she would understand it as an invitation to stay. She did; of course, she could read him like no one else. She eased her way down to sit beside him, not too close, but close enough for Daryl to feel the heat coming off her body, and to smell that sweet scent that belonged uniquely to Beth Greene.

They sat like that for a while, not talking, only the sound of the wind and birds. Then Daryl heard her inhale deeply, his heart hammered again, he knew she was about to speak, and he wanted her too, but he didn't, but he did. He was so lost. He was looking down at the floor when she began to talk, "Daryl Dixon, I'm patient, and maybe stubborn, so I've been waiting for you to make the first move, but I'm tired of waiting for you. You say you ain't afraid of anything, but I think you're afraid of me. Of us. I know you got feelings for me, but your not alone. Ever since the moonshine shack I've felt it, this shift between us."

_So come on Love, draw your swords_

_Shoot me to the ground_

_You are mine, I am yours_

_Lets not fuck around_

Daryl's head began to buzz with everything she had just laid out. She was right. Damn her, he was afraid. Figures it would take a skinny little blond girl to make him scared of something. How was he suppose to answer her? She had just given him a long ass speech and he was having trouble remembering how to speak. He had never been good at words, but then he looked back to her and saw the hope and strength in her eyes and it was just enough to give him the courage he had been lacking all this time. "Beth, I…I ain't good at this. Thought I lost ya twice, then you come back and I am afraid. Scared I was gon' lose you again." She didn't reply, just took his hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. Her small hand grounded him, although his heart was still beating in some crazy way. " He looked back at the floor, afraid that if he looked her in they eye he would lose his nerve. "No one ever made me feel like ya do. I don't always know how to feel bout that, but yer the only one Beth."

_So come on Love, draw your swords_

_Shoot me to the ground_

_You are mine, I am yours_

_Lets not fuck around_

He felt her shift closer to him, her proximity was sending off all of his nerve endings. She reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek turning his face to meet hers again. God her hand felt so right. "I never had feelings like the ones I have for you too. Daryl I know it's hard, I thought I lost you too, but where here now. You've been through hell and now I have too, but I still believe what I said back then. We gotta put that stuff away or it will kill ya and I'm not gonna let that happen to us. I want us to try." They were leaning closer to each other, faces inches apart.

He let out a breath, "I wanna try too." There is no telling who took the initiative, whose lips started the kiss, but in the end it didn't matter. That was the first kiss of many to come. They would work together to put the past aside and forge a new future.

_So come on Love, draw your swords_

_Shoot me to the ground_

_You are mine, I am yours_

_Lets not fuck around_

_The only_


	4. Lay Lady Lay

**Based on Bob Dylan's "Lay Lady Lay"**

**I like this song for them. **

**Please let me know what you guys think and if you want to request any songs or prompts. I'd really love it. I also promise that with requests I will put more time into my writing and edit a little better. **

**Thank you. **

**X**

The small town of the safe zone was quite, evening had set in, and the smell of rain was in the air. Daryl sat by himself on the front porch of his cabin smoking a cigarette. The cabin was small with one bedroom (that was empty except for a bed), a small entry room with two wooden chairs and a table, and a kitchen area, but it suited Daryl perfectly. He inhaled the smell of the oncoming rain along with his cigarette, in hopes that it would calm him down, but it didn't. Beth was the cause of his anxiety, although it wasn't entirely a bad feeling. He was worried he would fuck this whole thing up, whatever it was, but another part of him was filled with a nervous excitement. She told him she was going to come over, she was sick of him trying to keep his distance, and Daryl knew she was right. He had been distant, only because she was too good and he wouldn't survive if something happened to her…but his resolve was breaking. He wanted, needed her close.

He saw her turn the corner towards his cabin. She had somehow found an oversized sweater that looked straight from the 80's and meshed terribly with her cowboy boots, but to Daryl she looked beautiful. He put out his cigarette and walked to meet her halfway, deciding his anxiety would get to be too much if he just stood there watching her walk to him.

"Hi," she breathed. He nodded at her in form of his greeting and she smiled and took his hand, interlacing his fingers. Together they made their way indie his cabin.

Daryl shut the door and tried to think of what he was supposed to do or say, but the moment he looked at her all those worries seemed to fade away. He saw her expressive blue eyes and cherry lips. He was a goner. He initiated the kiss and in that moment it was just him and her and that's all that mattered. She melted into his lips and he let his tongue explore hers. Soon neither of them was holding back, their passion deepened, bodies growing closer together. Their desire was almost tangible and in a low rumble Daryl said, "Take off that 80's sweater, ya don know shit bout the 80's anyway." Beth giggled and lifted the sweater off, only to reveal her bare torso and bare breasts. "Jesus Beth," he growled as he too started stripping his clothes off all the while watching her get undressed. Both unaware of the torrential rain beating down on the roof.

_Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed_

_Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed_

_Whatever colors you have in your mind_

_I'll show them to you and you'll see them shine._

He stood there looking at her, appreciating every curve, but apparently Beth was done waiting and crashed into his lips letting out a small moan. Daryl lifted her up into her arms as her legs wrapped around him. Their lips never broke contact as he carried her into his small bedroom and laid her down on the bed. His hands found her breasts, lips on her neck, while her fingers gripped onto his hair. Both their hearts were thumping loudly setting a rhythm made just for them. Her delicate hand wrapped around his hard cock and she timidly began stroking him. Daryl let out a groan, giving Beth the courage to increase her motions, letting her thumb rub over his tip. Using all his strength Daryl removed her hand (he wasn't ready to cum yet) and kissed his way from her neck, to her belly, all the way to her inner thighs. Beth let out a gasp as his tongue grazed across her slit making it's way to her little nub. They were beyond words at this point; Beth gripped his hair and moved her hips unable to tolerate the pressure that was building. She let out another moan causing Daryl to look up at her and smirk.

_Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed_

_Stay, lady, stay, stay with your man awhile_

_Until the break of day, let me see you make him smile_

_His clothes are dirty but his hands are clean_

_And you're the best thing that he's ever seen._

He continued licking and sucking her while he added a finger to her opening, pumping into her while he felt her walls tighten. He carried on relentlessly, sensing she was close. As she came he relished the feel of her, tasting her orgasm. Her whole body was shaking and he let her come down a little before he positioned himself over her.

He met her eyes trying to assess if she was still okay with this, but she calmed his fears by practically growling, "Daryl I need to feel you inside me, now!" Abiding her demand Daryl entered into her slowly, she was so tight and the feeling sent shivers down his spine. Really wonderful shivers. He pulled his cock almost all the way out before thrusting into her once more. He was trying to take it slow, but the little blond underneath him wasn't having it and she began to wiggle her hips in frustration. Daryl let out a laugh and then began thrusting into her harder and deeper. Her legs wrapped around his back as their bodies moved together. The sound of rain, the gasps and moans, made up the melody of their love.

_Stay, lady, stay, stay with your man awhile_

_Why wait any longer for the world to begin_

_You can have your cake and eat it too_

_Why wait any longer for the one you love_

_When he's standing in front of you._

His thumb found her clit and he began to make fevered circles, causing Beth's breathing to hitch and her walls to tighten around him. She let out a scream as her second orgasm hit, causing Daryl to pump into her at an even faster pace as he was completely possessed by the sounds she was making. Finding his own release he called out to her as he emptied himself inside her.

_Lay, lady, lay, lay across my big brass bed_

_Stay, lady, stay, stay while the night is still ahead_

_I long to see you in the morning light_

_I long to reach for you in the night_

_Stay, lady, stay, stay while the night is still ahead._

They were both breathing erratically, but even as Daryl pulled out their bodies refused to break contact. They fell asleep, bodies intertwined and when morning came Daryl decided he would never sleep in a bed without her.


	5. Always I love you

**Not based off a song. Just had to get this out. I don't really think I'm team delusional, but God it would be so wonderful if…**

**Please review? It will make me happy. **

She felt so sure of her feelings; she had no reason to doubt that she was in love. Her family and friends had always loved her. She knew it, but she also knew Daryl Dixon had experienced his life much differently than her.

He was so unfamiliar with his feelings and had no examples to help him understand if this thing was love. He had never been loved and he knew it, but he was starting to know Beth Greene and she saw the world much differently than him.

After their prison was destroyed, after running for their lives and feeling frustrated with each other, they had burned down Daryl's past. Something in the beating of his heart changed, at first he thought it was the buzz from the moonshine, but some voice in his head kept repeating, "It's her…it's her…it's her."

When she was taken from him he felt another change in his heart, an ache, a pain, and he felt if he never found her a part of him would be empty for the rest of his life. He had to get her back; he had to feel whole again. He needed to finish their conversation, "You, changed my mind."

So he searched for her like his very life depended on it, because Daryl was done walking around this earth as an empty man. He needed her to feel whole again. He needed to see her goodness in a shit world, full of shit people.

Even without her beside him, he knew she had made him stronger. Searching for her in Atlanta with carol was proof of that. His friend needed help and now he had the tools to try, tools Beth gave him. Hope and starting over. "I'm trying." He could put it behind him, his past. Now he needed to find her, for his future.

When he got to see her again, the day of the trade, he felt his heart begin to fill again. He didn't focus too much on it though because he needed to concentrate, needed to get her out of that hospital.

When she walked towards him, he felt proud of her strength, but rage filled him when he got a good look at her face. Alabaster skin tainted with red angry scars. That shouldn't have happened to her, not her. God if only he could have protected her more…

The blur of the next few moments broke him. He had just been berating himself about failing to protect her and while that was happening he failed to protect her when it mattered the most. She was gone. His heart would never come back from that.

He thought he would wander the rest of his life emptier than before. Now Daryl knew he loved her. All those feelings he didn't understand, but now he knew. Only it was too late…

She proved him wrong. She always had…now she did it again. Instead of dying, Beth survived. When he was so sure he would be broken forever she kept breathing. She survived.

Recovery took some time, but she healed and he never left her side. She filled his heart back up. They were strong for each other and after a while no one questioned them because they realized it too. Daryl and Beth fit together.

Time passed and love continued it's steady beat. Things weren't always easy for their family. Danger still haunted them and threatened to take the lives of those they loved, but they were still alive.

One day Beth asked him a questioned he wouldn't have known how to answer in the past, "Daryl do you think the world will ever go back? That this will end?" In the past he would have brushed it off, or told her it didn't matter, but she was his present his future and that did matter. So Daryl Dixon a man who had always avoided thinking about the future looked at the woman he loved and answered from his heart (that she helped rebuild), "Beth one day when I'm 80 we're gonna hold hands and say we made it."

A tear fell from her blue orbs as she reached for his hand and whispered, "We're gonna make it."

His lips brushed against the top of her head, down to her neck as he murmured, "You and me Beth. Always. I love ya. Always."

Always.


	6. You did Beth

**Again not based on a song. I'm sorry if this is sad. **

**Please review? Or give me songs and prompts? It would put a smile back on my face and I really need a smile right now. **

**Thanks!**

**-Laura **

**Oh yeah…disclaimer: I don't own anything from TWD because if I did then it wouldn't have broken my heart. **

20 years after _Coda_…

Those from his original group, Michone, Carl, and Judith, they understood why he had to do it. Everyone else, those who didn't know, well they thought he was on some suicide mission. He didn't care what they thought, he had to do this before he got any older and couldn't make this trip.

He couldn't believe it had been twenty years, because without her time seemed to stretch on for an eternity. He only got to see her in his dreams.

Daryl had wanted to give up after she was gone, but he couldn't…Beth wouldn't let him. She had snuck into one of his dreams and pleaded with him to stay. "Stay for Judith, Daryl…please do it for me." How could he refuse her?

So he lived. It wasn't easy, but he did. He lived for her, and Judith survived even when her daddy didn't. Maybe Beth had known that Judith would need Daryl because Rick wouldn't make it. Yeah, Daryl secretly wished Beth were looking down on him from wherever she was. She couldn't be completely gone, not when he still felt her in his heart.

The trip was long and exhausting, but he moved forwards with determination. Even though, a part of him knew the trip might be in vain, knew that the farmhouse she grew up in might not be standing anymore. Nevertheless, he felt compelled by every fiber of his being to make this journey.

When he made it, he was mixed with a sense of relief and fear. The house was still there, but would it be too painful to be surrounded by Beth's past? He stood still for a while unable to proceed, until the need to be near her (or memories of her) won him over.

It was like walking into the past. The house was untouched by looters, but a thick coat of dust covered everything. Daryl moved around carefully, afraid to touch anything. He made his way to the staircase, which creaked with every step until he was in front of her old bedroom.

He felt his eyes grow watery and he let the tears fall. He could allow that here. Her room was everything a teenage girl's room should look like, before the dead began walking of course.

Gingerly Daryl picked up belongings; books, a hairbrush, and a sweater…he could almost feel her through those things. Then he found some of her old pictures and he almost broke. Twenty years, and he had only seen her in his dreams, yet every feature was familiar to him. Her golden hair, her big blue eyes, and that smile full of life. Twenty years and it still hurt. It really fucking hurt.

He decided to take one of the pictures with him. The picture had been taken when she hadn't been paying attention. She was standing outside in a yellow dress, laughing at something. It was his favorite. It was her.

Before he left her room a small book caught his eye. It was a diary, much like the one she had in the prison, and when the two of them escaped together. This one was full, she had written on every page. He flipped towards the end and looked at the date realizing she was still writing in it when the when he and the group had arrived at the farm. There on the last page she had wrote:

_Some new people showed up at the farm. Daddy is weary of them, but I think they got a point. This ain't a sickness. Mamma won't get better. Shawn won't get better. _

_I don't mind the new group. Some of them seem friendlier then others, but everyone deserves a chance. _

_Maggie said to stay away from the one named Daryl. She said he was mean and dangerous, but I don't think so. He's looking for this lady's daughter who went missing and I just know he's a good man. Maybe he just doesn't know it yet. _

_I hope one day I get to know him better and see a different side to him…_

Daryl ran his fingers over the page. Even now, after all this time Beth was helping him.

He took a pen and wrote underneath her writing:

_You did Beth. You did. Thank you._

_-Daryl_

**A/N:**

**I'm such a mess right now. Why did they ruin such a beautiful story? **

**I need a hug. **


	7. chocolate chip pancakes

**Hi. So I felt so down yesterday and I had to write something to make myself feel better. This is 20 years later my way. **

**Not based off a song. **

**Some other fool made up the characters and owns them. I own nothing. **

_20 years later (Alternate)_

He still wakes up early. A habit. Him and the sun seem to have the same morning schedule. He usually gets up and moving pretty quickly, but he always makes time to look at her.

It's still unbelievable, after all this time, she's still there, curled up right beside him. He'll never lose his sense of awe for her, his gratitude.

The pain he felt when he thought she was lost forever still exists. That is not something he will ever be able to get over. It was almost his end.

However, she wasn't gone. She survived. Then she forged herself further into his heart using a strength only she was capable of until one day Daryl was finally able to embrace the truth. He loved Beth. Now twenty years later he still loved her. He was going to love her forever.

The dawn's early light crept through the windows, eliminating Beth's hair. He couldn't stop looking at her. She was still so beautiful, his girl. Over the time he's known her she has given him so much, more than he thought a man like him would ever get. She gave him everything with faith, trust, and love. Daryl never thought he'd see beauty in the world, never thought he'd have a reason to hope, a woman who loved him and who he loved in return. Never thought he'd get a chance to prove he wasn't his father, but of course Beth gave him that chance too. He broke that family pattern and their children grew up feeling safe and loved by him. He did it all with Beth by his side.

He brought his lips to the top of her head, closing his eyes to relish this moment. Her sleepy voice interrupted his musings, "Hmmm…morning Daryl." His lips curled up as he looked at her face; her eyes were still closed, but she wore a genuine Beth smile. "Morning sunshine. Now go back to sleep."

She murmured something unintelligible about pancakes and Daryl kissed her lips before her breathing deepened as she fell back asleep.

He got up, put on a jacket and made his way outside so he could watch the rest of the sunrise. He wasn't ashamed to admit the beauty in it, especially because they reminded him of her.

He stood still foe a while inhaling the crisp morning air before going into the kitchen to make Beth some chocolate chip pancakes.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Please review, send songs, or prompts? I'd love love love it! **

**P.s. can't you just see Beth loving chocolate chip pancakes (even when she's older)? Daryl would say it's dumb, but eat them with her anyway (and secretly they would be his favorite too.) **


	8. Falling Slowly

**This is super short, but kinda sweet. **

**Based off the song "Falling Slowly" by Glen Hansard **

**I own nada. **

And how ironic, she was now the optimist, but now the tables have turned. He was her anchor, the only thing keeping her tethered to this wasted earth.

Beth didn't want to let the fear consume her, but after everything it was so hard to find that hope that use to guide her. But Daryl was there. She told him she was wrong, there are no good people left, and now she knew, she had first hand experience to the evils of man. That is why she was surprised when he took her hand and told her that wasn't true. He told her it couldn't be she was still there. Beth wasn't sure about that, how could she be good? She was a killer. He rebutted that argument too by bringing up Judith. Of course Judith was good.

Take this sinking boat and point it home

We've still got time

Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice

You'll make it now

Daryl told her she wasn't weak. He told her no woman had ever been able to penetrate her heart, until her. "Yer strong Beth. Ya don' give up on people like me." They kissed and eventually made love, both of them clinging tightly to the other. They were healing. She began to get her light back and after a while Daryl told her he saw the change in her eyes. He said it was beautiful (_don't you think that's beautiful.) _

Falling slowly, eyes that know me

And I can't go back

Moods that take me and erase me

And I'm painted black

You have suffered enough

And warred with yourself

It's time that you won

They became a pair. Not like Maggie and Glenn. No, their love was different, not something that could be put into words. It didn't have to be. Beth didn't need Daryl to tell her that he loved her all the time because they could read each other better than any language could convey. He did say she was his warrior, that she amazed him everyday, that he needed her.

Take this sinking boat and point it home

We've still got time

Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice

In a world gone to shit, covered in blood and despair, two people formed a love that couldn't die. Sometimes love saves people and for them it did, it really did.

You've made it now

Falling slowly sing your melody

I'll sing along

**Please review? Send me songs or prompts or whatever you want! **

**Thanks! **


End file.
